


Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

by DragonSandwich



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSandwich/pseuds/DragonSandwich
Summary: Tianshan in other classic fairy tale
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	1. The evil king

Once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by a great king and a queen. The royal couple had a son. Their son had beautiful white skin, eyes of the color amber and hair like the flaming fire. The boy was named Mo Guan Shan.  
It looked like the royal family had everything. They couldn't be happier and that was exactly the moment everything collapsed.  
The family She wanted their own son on the throne and to achieve that they needed to get rid of the royal family. They had a plan. Two months later the king received the news of the knights coming to arrest their family for betrayal.  
The king had no choice, all the evidence pointed to him and there was nothing he could do to prove them wrong. To protect his family he sent his lovely wife to live outside their kingdom with her own family. But he wasn't stupid, he knew what She family had done and why. He couldn’t let them win. For his last wish the king asked for his son to remain in the castle, saying that his child had done nothing wrong.  
The king hoped that one day he would take the throne and save the kingdom from the evil ruler.  
What happened to the king after that was a mystery. Some say he was executed, some say he’s still in a prison locked away. Some said that they saw the king, some that they saw his ghost. Nobody knew the truth in the end.

His son was raised in the castle but not like his father had wanted.  
Mo Guan Shan was too little to understand what was going on and in the chaos the boy soon forgot the throne.  
As it was too risky to kill the son of the king, She family used money to buy the throne for their son. If the money didn’t work then they found other ways to get rid of the people standing in their way.  
Mo Guan Shan was soon told that She Li will be the next king and as a little boy he didn’t understand that just like that the throne was stolen from him.  
Mo Guan Shan was pushed to the second position for the throne.

Now all grown up if someone would see Mo Guan Shan walking in the castle they would think that he was a servant, not a prince of the kingdom while She Li was wearing the royal clothes and ordering people around.  
The two of them both had the right for the throne. They were taught the rules and how to rule a kingdom.  
She Li was an excellent student. Mo didn’t even care, for the most part he didn’t even show up in the class.  
The knights joked that if you wanted to find the royal ginger then you should go downtown because the boy was running around on the streets more than being in the castle.

There was no question about it, She Li was the next king.

She Li was wearing white pants and high boots made out of leather. The long red cape with white rabbit fur on the edges was dragging behind him as he walked, underneath it was a close-fitting black coat with gray embroidery on it.  
As he walked past people couldn’t help but bow and stare. He looked and acted like a true royalty, making people fear his power as he walked by.   
When She Li reached his room he sat on his throne and looked at the magic mirror.  
The handheld mirror was an shape of an oval and made out of silver. The engravings on it made it a true masterpiece as well as a a tool of black magic.  
Everyday for the past year She Li asked one question from the mirror to make sure that he’ll be the next king as the crowning ceremony was coming up.  
“Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon you. Speak! Let me see your face.”  
She Li smiled as a face white as a ghost with black eyes appeared.  
"Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the next king?"  
After a second an emotionless voice cut through the silence. “You, my sire. You will be the next king of our kingdom.”  
She Li smiled.


	2. The well

Mo took a look around to see no knight.  
‘Pts, service my ass.’  
The redhead jumped over the gate, making no sound as he did so. It was already middle of the night and if he would be caught coming back so late then everybody would school him all day because of it.  
He ran to the kitchen window, like a clock work it was open as always so Mo could climb in.  
When Red’s feet touched the ground he heard someone cough.  
“You know that it’s the middle of the night, right?”  
Mo looked at Zheng Xi sitting behind the table.  
He was still wearing his uniform, pair of brown pants and a tucked in white shirt with their kingdom’s coat of arm on it. On his shoulders, elbows and knees were steel armor plates.  
“What’s it to you?”  
“You just can’t run around like that. You’re part of the royal family…”  
“Hey, it’s not like I’m gonna be the king, She Li is. I'm not dealing with the royal stuff.”  
“You could be kidnapped:”  
“Now you’re just making stuff up. Nobody even knows what I look like.”  
“...”  
“Just keep your mouth shut and don’t tell anybody.”  
Zheng Xi was a great friend and a good knight just like his father was but Mo had to admit he could get annoying especially with the idiotic butler always by his side.

Mo was sitting on the well which was a quiet place in the shade.  
He was wearing black worn out pants and white cotton shirt with buttons on the front, like always. For shoes Red was wearing his long horse riding boots because he didn’t bother to switch them as the boots were comfortable. On the stone beside him was his old olive green jacket.  
“Wanna know a secret?”  
Mo opened his eyes to see Jian Yi, She Li’s butler in front of him. Like usually the blond was wearing his butler's uniform, a black tuxedo and white gloves were hanging out from his pockets.  
“No.”  
“Come on! Promise not to tell?”  
“No.”  
“We’re standing by the wishing well!”  
Mo opened his eyes to look at his friend. “That's stupid.”  
His friend bowed to look in the well. “No, it’s not! If it echoes back then it comes true.”  
Red looked down the well as the blondy. “I’m wishing for the idiot to shut up.”  
Jian Yi looked at his reflection in the water. “Where's the positivity? I’m wishing.” The echoing was clear. “I’m wishing for the one I love to find me today and to stay.”  
“Jian Yi, what’re you doing?”  
The blond blushed as he quickly turned around to face his friend. “A..Xi Xi, w-what’re you doing here?”  
“I had a break. I thought that I heard your voice. What were you doing?”  
“I-I...nothing?”  
Mo didn’t even bother to open his eyes when he answered. “He was wishing for love because that was supposed to be a wishing well.”  
The blond blushed madly.  
“Aren’t you supposed to throw money into the well for the wish to come true?”  
Mo looked at the blond acting all nervous and making an idiot out of himself when suddenly he heard someone beside him saying “I want my future wife to look at me.”  
Before Mo Guan Shan could process what he had heard he turned his head to look at the person beside him.  
It was He Tian, smirking at him.  
“And my wish came true. How are you, Little Mo?”  
“Fuck off!”


	3. Pissed off

“Come with us tomorrow.”  
“No, don’t want to.”  
“Come on!”  
Mo Guan Shan looked at Jian Yi with a skeptical look. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”  
“I gave maids the instructions, they’ll manage without me.”  
“Pts”  
“There will be a firework show tomorrow night.”  
Red tried to push He Tian’s arm off his shoulder but there was no use.  
“Why should I care?”  
The trio saw Zhan Zheng Xi walking towards them.  
“Xi Xi! What are you doing here?”  
“Mo, the nobles coming tomorrow want to talk to you as well. She Li wanted me to tell you that you need to go so they can explain the etiquette for tomorrow.”  
Redhead looked at the knight. “Why do I need to be there?”  
“They need help with planning the security, they want your advice.”  
“Can’t they just hire someone for that? I’m not an fucking architect.”  
“They did but they want your advice as well.”  
“I should get paid for shit like this.”

Jian Yi rushed to the hallway where Zhan Zheng Xi was guarding the doors. “Hey!”  
“What’re you doing here? You’re supposed to be working.”  
“That’s why I’m here! She Li wanted me to change the curtains so I need to decide on the new ones.”  
“What’s up?”  
Jian Yi looked at He Tian who was coming towards them, his face dropped.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
“I’m bored.”  
“Go hang out with the maids, they were looking for you.” Jian Yi saw how the impression on He Tian’s face changed. “I’m just kidding! Go work or something.”  
“Can’t do. I take orders only from She Li. Is Red still at the meeting?”  
“Yes, although they should be done soon.”  
Jina Yi smiled cunningly. “Why? Already miss your prince on a white horse? Can’t even go a day without him.”  
He Tian leaned closer to the blond and whispered so Zhan Zheng Xi wouldn’t hear. “Isn’t the a saying about ‘knight in shining armor’? You should keep your mouth shut, idiot.”  
“...As you say.”  
The knight looked at them confused.

He Tian was leaned on the window still while Jian Yi decided on the fabric and color for the curtains.  
The blond was rushing back and forth trying to decide which ones would be the best.  
“What do you think of the green?”  
“It’s kinda ugly.”  
“Really?”  
Suddenly the doors on the other side of the hallway opened. Red and one of the nobles walked out.  
For once Mo Guan Shan was wearing clothes suitable for royals. He was wearing white pants and long boots with golden steel toes. A white jacket with yellow buttons and golden embroidery on the collar and sleeves. On his right shoulder was attached a cape, one side red and the other white. The cape was attached with golden metal blade which gave the outfit more character.  
The man beside Mo Guan Shan was around his forties, an overweight man with gray hair. He was walking with his hand behind his back and his body leaned forward, wearing a gray suit with white edges.  
“I must say your remarks were very needed. I’ll make sure they add all the chances to the project. Changing the placement for the watchtowers was a great idea. I really must say that you got talent for art of war, young man!...Just like the king had.” The man stopped to look at Mo. “You really are a copy of your father like everyone says. At your age he was just like you.”  
Mo was getting uncomfortable with the topic, he knew where it was heading.  
The old man put his palm on Mo’s shoulder. “My boy, watch out. I don’t want you to end up like your father did.”  
Red moved his shoulder, giving a hint to the other man to remove his arm. “No need to worry.”  
His voice sounded angry and repulsive but he didn’t care.  
The noble in front of him gave a sad look before starting to walk again, properly though that Mo Guan Shan still wasn’t over his father’s death.  
‘That motherfucker!’  
As the two of them were getting closer Zheng Xi opened the door for them.  
“It’s better if we leave him alone for a while now. Did you see Red? He was so pissed! I thought he was gonna snap.”  
Zheng Xi locked the door as the conference was now over. “It must be annoying to have people tell stuff like that to you all the time.”  
“Yea.”  
“I’m gonna head out now.”  
Jian Yi looked at He Tian. “Where are you going?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Mo excused himself and left the guest for others to take care of. He had had enough of the royal bullshit for one day, he needed to rest.  
When he entered his room he found He Tian in front of him, laying in his bed.  
Red slammed the door shut as he yelled “What’re you doing here?!?!”  
“Why so mad, Little Mo? I just came to ask how did the meeting went? That’s not the proper way to talk to your guest, you know.”  
“A guest my ass! Get out of my bed!”  
He Tian got up. He had known the Redhead for a long time already, even when for him the time had passed with a blink of the eye. He Tian knew that there was a difference between ‘pissed off’ and ' pissed off’ when it came to Mo.  
“Little Mo?”  
“What?”  
He leaned closer and looked at Mo’s eyes when he said “Your ass looks really good in these royal clothes.”  
“You son of a bitch! Go die!!!”  
He Tian stopped Mo’s fist which was coming towards his face. “Come on, it was a compliment.”  
“Fuck your compliments!”  
“Aww, well come watch fireworks with me tonight then?”  
As the two of them started arguing, fighting and teasing each other, the world outside the bedroom was forgotten.  
He Tian smirked when Mo finally yelled ‘Ok! Fine, I’ll come! Now leave me alone!’.  
Soon after that he left Red alone to go tell the other two that Mo wanted to come with them.  
‘At least he's not pissed off anymore.’

The three of them stood on the bridge waiting for the fireworks. The carnival was over, many people had gone home and the rest of them were gathering on the town’s square.  
The night was cold and they were all ripping their arms together to get more warmth.  
“I wonder why it is taking so long?”  
It seemed like Jian Yi was the biggest victim of the cold as the blond couldn’t even stand still for a second, trying to snuggle under his best friend’s arm.  
He Tian wrapped his hand around Mo’s shoulders.  
“Get off.”  
“It’s warmer like this.”  
“I didn’t know a cold-blooded idiot like you can get cold?”  
“There's a lot you don’t know about me, Little Mo.”  
“Shut up.''  
Soon after that the fireworks show started.

He Tian looked at the two idiots on the right and saw something unexpected. The idiots were holding hands while looking at the sky. Mo Guan Shan noticed it as well.  
“Took them long enough.”  
He Tian pulled Red closer to his chest. “Yea.”  
He had to admit that at times like this he was glad that Red wasn’t treated or acting like a true royal,. Thanks to this they could have night like this, full of freedom and away from others.


	4. The Final Job

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the next king?"  
The face appeared in the mirror. “The next king will not be you, my sire.”  
She Li’s body tensed up. “What!?”  
“I see a young man with flaming red hair sitting on the throne once he knows the truth.”  
“How?! How will he know the truth!?”  
“That one I can not tell you but the truth will give him power to tear you down, my sire.”  
She Li slammed the mirror down as he jumped up from the throne. He panicky walked around the room trying to come up with an idea.  
He had sacrifice so much to end up here. He had killed many to be the king and now it was gonna be taken away!? No! He won’t let this happen! The throne belongs to him.  
She Li stopped.  
‘Exactly...I killed many to get here and now it’s time to finish it. If Mo dies then I’ll be the king!...Killing Mo would be risky since he's still a prince. So how? How can I kill him?”  
She Li's eyes landed on the animal heads on the wall.  
“...The huntsman...Call the huntsman, right now!!!”

She Li sat on the throne when the huntsman arrived.  
“You asked for me.”  
“Yes.” He waved at the guards to leave the room. “You have served me well and now I offer you your final job. Do it and I’ll make sure that you and your family will live happily ever after.”  
The huntsman looked at him with his gray eyes. He knew She Li and his ways. “What’s the job?”  
“You have to kill Mo Guan Shan. You will take him to the forest and cut out his heart. You know the penalty if you fail.” She Li took a step closer to the hunter. “ But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back his heart in this.” He showed the hunter an ark on the table. “Now go.”  
Huntsman nodded and felt the room with the ark in his hands.

Mo saw She Li’s huntsman to walk his way. ‘Ahhh, that idiot again.’  
“What do you want?”  
The hunter looked tense and was quieter then usually.  
“What’s wrong with you? She Li yelled at you or something?”  
“...No. Actually I wanted to ask if you want to come hunting with me today?”  
Mo looked at the hunter with a skeptical look.  
“Will you come?”  
Mo looked around for a moment. He had nothing to do anyway and hunting sounded nice at the moment.  
“Fine, I’ll come.”


	5. The Heart

“Fine, I’ll come.”

As soon as they arrived in the forest the hunter stopped.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Mo couldn’t help but notice how strange the guy acted. As Red got no answer he walked up to the small river.  
‘Like hell I’m gonna wait here till he wants to speak.’  
He looked around thinking which way to go when suddenly strong hands wrapped around him.  
Mo Guan Shan tried his best to push the huntsman off but with no luck.  
“What the fuck?! Get off me!!! What the fuck is wrong with you today?! He Tian, fuck off!”  
Usually the huntsman would be making stupid jokes and annoy the life out of him but today He Tian didn’t speak a single word on their way here and now this.  
“Mo, listen to me for a moment. We came here because She Li wanted me to kill you.”  
Mo’s eyes widened. His body tensed up.  
“I know it’s maybe hard to believe it but...” He Tian didn’t know what to say, he let out a sight “Mo?”  
“...fucking asshole..”  
He Tian couldn’t help but laugh a little even though he didn’t know who Mo was calling as ‘asshole’, him or She Li.  
Mo turned around and took a step back. He could see that He Tian was serious so there was no point to ask 'Is this a joke?'. He knew the huntsman for a long time already and even though this man was an asshole Mo knew he wasn’t a bad person. He also knew She Li well enough.  
“...so what now?”  
The brunet gave him a smirk. “I’m not gonna kill you if you’re thinking that.”  
“...but if you ignore the orders you’ll be killed?”  
“Aww are you ready to die for me, Little Mo?”  
“Hell no! I’m just asking. Go die if you want to.”  
He Tian wrapped his hand around Mo’s shoulders, breathing in his scent. “He wanted your heart so I’ll give him a heart. It’s not like he’ll know it’s not yours.”  
“...He wanted my heart? What was this psycho gonna do with that!?”  
He Tian chuckled. “Probably eat it.”  
“Pts. Do others know about this?"  
“No...Mo, you have to leave. You can’t return no matter what. It’s not safe.”  
“I get it...No, problem.”  
All of this was overwhelming so Red didn’t protest, he just couldn't. All of this was easier as Red didn’t see the castle as his home after his parents left him behind there, to be honest he was planning to leave the castle at some point anyway.  
‘When the fuck did I even started trusting this asshole?'  
He Tian let go off Mo. “You have food for two days in your bag so go this way.” He pointed over the river. “It’s better if people don't see you and go as far as you can without seeing one.”  
“I’m not an idiot. I get it.”  
Mo hated saying ‘Goodbye’ so he just threw the bag over his shoulder and jumped on the other side of the river.  
He Tian watched as the Redhead took off. He had spent all morning trying to figure out how to say it or what he should do, a part of him...a big part of him didn’t want to let Mo go.  
“Mo...Good luck.”  
Mo looked over his shoulder. “...You too.”  
For a second stay stood still before both of them went in a different direction.

Jian Yi was sweeping the floor when he saw He Tian walking toward him. When the guy got closer he saw how his eyes were red.  
“He Tian, what happened? You have an allergy or something?”  
“Nah, it’s nothing.”  
Jian Yi leaned on the broomstick. “So I heard you took Mo hunting? How did it go?”  
He Tian looked away for a moment before explaining everything to his friend.  
“She Li wanted to kill Mo?”  
He Tian nodded. He didn’t know what else to do. Yes, She Li was willing to go all the way to get what he wanted and Mo had a bad attitude towards the next king but this was too much.  
“That’s messed up...so what now?”  
He Tian took a step closer.  
“She Li wanted a heart so I’m here to get him one.”  
The brunet pushed him against the wall whale his other hand reached for the knife in his belt. “He Tian, what the fuck?!”  
“You really think I would do something like that!” The brunet just smiled as he let go.  
“I think you're an asshole!”  
“I already killed a wild boar. Their hearts are similar to human ones. She Li wont tell the difference.”  
He Tian started walking away when the blond said “You know if you want to you can come by later and we could talk?  
He knew very well that those two had something between them or at least He Tian did.  
“Sorry, you’re not my type.”  
“I was just trying to be supportive!”  
He Tian headed to She Li’s room to give him the heart.

He Tian laid on his bed as he couldn’t do anything else. He couldn’t keep his mind off Red which was ridiculous.  
‘It not like we were together anyway.’  
But the feelings didn’t want to leave.  
He Tian would never admit it out loud but he was a helpless romantic...for Mo at least. He never seriously confessed to Red but he had thought about it many times. At one point he had even thought about asking Mo to leave the castle with him when his service was over...and now he was gone.  
He Tian was happy that he was the one that was given the task to kill Mo, at least now he was safe but...when will he see him again? Never? Should he have confessed? Should he have run away with him? What if he had?  
A knock on the door.  
Jian Yi.  
“Come on. It’s a beautiful day outside. Let’s go on a walk?”


	6. Worth it

She Li smiled as the huntsman left the room leaving an ark on the table. Seeing the bloody heart in it, he couldn’t feel happier.  
‘Finally!’  
Li slammed the box shut and took it over his throne to placing it on the table beside it. His fingers were sliding over the engravings.  
‘I’m gonna be the next king.’  
He reached for the mirror and with a smile on his face he said "Mirror mirror in my hand, who’s gonna be the next king?"  
The empty voice answered “Not you, my sire. I see a young man with flaming red hair sitting on this throne once he knows the truth.”  
She Li was pissed, he slammed his fist on the ark. “He’s dead!!! Behold here is his heart”  
“No, my sire. He still lives. It’s the heart of the pig you’re holding in your hand.”  
“A heart of the pig!" Before he could say anything the sudden realization hit him, now he remembered the few times he saw his huntsman with Mo Guan Shan. "Damn it!!! Guard!!!”  
The doors were pushed open. “Yes, my highness?”  
“Go, find my huntsman and bring him here!!!”  
“Yes, as you wish.”  
She Li threw thew the ark along with the heart into the fireplace.  
'Let's see if your love was really worth it.'


	7. The Seven Dwarfs

It was already getting dark and Mo felt a little uneasy. He didn’t believe in ghosts and wasn’t afraid of the dark, the shadows of the trees didn’t bother him but he was still anxious.  
‘Pts, no wonder if even your own relatives are out there to kill you.’  
As Red was walking a bird flies on his shoulder, giving him almost a heart attack.  
“What the fuck?! What’s wrong with the bird?! Doesn't it have any surviving instincts!?”  
His sudden movements scared the little bird away.  
“Fucking hell. What’s wrong with the animals in this forest.”  
Suddenly Mo saw a light from far away. After time of hesitation he decided it’s better to check out what it is.   
He ended up in front of an old house built with white stones.  
‘I never knew that in this forest was a house...so if I asked for a place to sleep for a night it wouldn’t do any harm, right? Since the news of me being alive or even death has not spread yet. I'll say that I’m just a traveler on my way back home.’  
Mo Guan Shan looked through the window and although the lights were on the house seemed to be empty. He still knocked on the door just in case he was wrong but he got no answer.  
When Mo wanted to open the door he found out that the door was locked.  
‘Damn, these people must be really paranoid to lock their door in the middle of the forest.’  
As it was getting colder he didn’t want to wait for the owner to get back and decided to take the matters of his own hands.  
‘I’m sure that when I’ll explain “my situation” they’ll forgive me.’  
Mo looked around, he didn't find the key under the doormat or anything but he found a wire which was perfect for lock tampering. With less than five minutes Mo opened the door and the warm air welcomed him in the house. A nice feeling after being hours in the chilly and humid atmosphere.  
“Hello?”  
No answer.  
Mo threw his bag in the corner and took a look around. The place was filthy. Dirty plates, spider webs and dust everywhere.  
‘Why is never anything clean?’  
On the table he saw seven plates ready and steaming food in the pots which were standing in the middle of the table. He lifted one of the pot lid to see something which looked totally inedible. He left the food on the table untouched and went through the stuff in cupboards.

Hours passed and the owners of the house still weren’t back. Mo had even passed the time while cleaning the place, mostly the kitchen. No more dirty dishes or spider webs catching dust but the owners still weren’t back.  
“Fucking hell.”  
He was tired from walking all day and if the owners didn’t plan showing up then so be it.   
Mo went upstairs where the bedrooms were and he laid down in one of the beds. As soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.

In his sleep Mo heard someone arguing.  
“You go!”  
“No, you go!”  
Mo pulled the blanket over his head, trying to sleep a little longer.  
‘Fucking idiots.’  
But soon the voices come closer.  
“We should attack while it’s sleeping.”  
“Yes.”  
Mo’s eyes snap open.  
"What the fuck!?"  
In front of him stood seven guys around his age looking at him like he was a ghost. They were holding “weapons” like broom, wooden spoon and so on. Now he remembered where he was.  
‘You must be kidding with me?’  
“Hi?”  
They didn’t answer.  
Mo Guan Shan got out of the bed and while sliding his hand through his hair he said. “Look, I’m really sorry I broke into your house and slept here but I-I was kinda lost and no one was home.”  
The strangers looked a little relieved.  
“A-a-what’s your name?”  
Mo knew his name didn’t say much to people so there was no need to hide it. “I’m Mo Guan Shan.”  
The seven guys in front of him nodded but said nothing.  
“What’s your names?”  
The guys looked at him nervously while introducing themselves to him.  
“Well...it’s nice to meet you all.”  
“Do you want to eat or something?”  
Mo remembered the food he saw in the kitchen.  
“No.”  
He followed the other downstairs and while eating they talked about themselves.  
Mo found out that the guys worked in a mining, not far from here. It wasn’t anything big but when they discovered it they thought it was worth the shot and it has brought them enough money since.  
“It must be hard work.”  
The guys blushed, taking Mo’s comment as a compliment.  
“You know if you have nowhere to go right now you could stay here. We don’t mind, we even have one guest bed.”  
Mo looked at the gang in front of him.  
They didn’t go out of the forest much and didn’t seem too curious about it, so what’s the harm? He wouldn't make it far before the news of him being dead would catch up. He could hide in here for a while and then move on when the news about him stopped.  
“That would be..nice.”  
“Baldy, go show him his new room.”  
Mo followed the bald guy who showed him the guest room.  
"Here you go, boss."  
Mo stepped into a small room with just bed, closet and a bedside table in it.  
'W-wait...did he say 'boss'?'


	8. Escape

Zheng Xi ran toward He Tian and Jian Yi who were sitting in the garden.  
“Xi Xi, what’s wrong?”  
“She Li just ordered his guards to bring He Tian to him. I’m supposed to give out the orders to arrest you. What did you do?”  
Zheng Xi saw how their faces turned white. He started to feel uneasy.  
“What did you do?”  
“I ignored the orders.”  
His heart skipped a beat. He Tian ignoring orders wasn’t only dangerous to him but to all of them; for Mo, him and Jian Yi as they all were friends.  
“What?”  
“He asked him to kill Mo! What’re we gonna do!?”  
Zheng Xi pushed down the fear and confusion, he was a soldier after all. He quickly accepted two facts: She Li asked to kill Mo and He Tian didn’t do it.  
“I was the one ignoring the orders…”  
“Don’t even try to be the knight in shining armor!”  
"Tha's not wha..."  
“Jian Yi is right. I just did the same. There’s no way I’ll deliver you to She Li. He would kill you.”  
His blond friends looked at him with eyes full of worry. “So..So what now?”  
“What happened to Mo?”  
He Tian let out a sigh.  
“I took him to the forest so he could hide there and find his way out later.”  
“So there’s no way he could help us in this mess...we have to do the same as him.”  
“Go to the forest?”  
“Yes, that’s the only place where they won’t find us. The first thing they would do is to search the town.”  
“I’m going with you!”  
Zheng Xi felt as his heart skipped a beat when he said that, he wasn’t sure if this was because of the fear or happiness that came from Jian Yi coming with them.  
Zheng Xi looked at him. This guy was his best friend since childhood and their relationship had grown even stronger turning their time together.  
“Are you sure?”  
The blond looked at him.  
“Yes. Why should I stay here with She Li?!”.  
“ Jian Yi, I…”  
“We get it. You two are in love but we don’t have all day. Jian Yi, go get us some food and avoid talking to people, just act normal. If possible then get a blanket or two but no one can see them. We’ll meet you in front of the back gate. No, let’s hurry before the bastard sends more guards.”

The three of them met in the front of the back gate. It didn’t take them longer than ten minutes so without surprise most of the guards and maids didn’t know what was going on yet.  
“Here’s food but I couldn’t get much. It would have looked weird and I only got one blanket.”  
“No worries. He Tian is one of the best huntsman, we’ll get by somehow. Before we go I have to go and tell my family what's happening so you guys go and wait for me. It won't take long.”  
“Are you nuts? It’s a waste of time. We need to go right now, before it’s too late.”  
“Come on, He Tian. Zheng Xi’s family needs to know. It won’t take that long.”  
“It’s better if they don’t know. She Li will send guards there to ask about him. It’s for the best if their shock and agony is real or they will be dragged into this mess as well. We’ll find a way to contact them later but not now.”  
“But..”  
“No, He Tian’s right. It’s for was their own good. Let’s get going now.”  
Jian Yi put his hand on Zheng Xi’s shoulder.  
“Sorry.”  
“No need.”  
They had to go by foot because asking for a horse was not an option.  
Calmly as if it’s another day they started walking away from the castle. The farther they got from the gate the faster they went. Soon the three of them were out of sight and running towards the forest.  
They felt relief as they looked behind them, seeing only trees. The castle and town were left far behind and no one was after them.  
“They probably think we’re hiding somewhere in the town.”  
“Yes, but we can’t take it easy just because of that. There’s a good reason why they think we wouldn’t dare to go to the forest. The nights are cold and as the autumn is about to arrive and the rain season will start. It makes surviving in the forest tough. We need to find a good hiding place to stay for a while and if possible then later on we can find a way out of the kingdom.”  
He Tian listened to those two and he couldn’t help but wonder where Mo is.  
‘Is he still in the forest or did he already found a way out? No, probably not, which means that he is here somewhere as well.’


	9. Moths

They had been in the forest for three days.  
Everything worked out fine, only the cold was bothering them. The cold and humid night air didn’t let them sleep properly and the chills stayed with their body for the rest of the day.  
They exhausted.   
“I would love to sleep in a warm bed full of cushions.”  
He Tian looked at the blond. “What a fuss you are.”  
“Hey, don’t even act like you don’t want the same. Just imagine it!”  
Zheng Xi looked at his friend.   
“Jian Yi, it’s for the best if you don’t think about things like that, it’ll only make things worse.”

It was getting dark and the cold wind sounded like it was crying and then they heard as drops of water started falling on the leaves.  
He Tian hated that. Not only was it annoying and cold but at night when it was the coldest he couldn’t help but ask himself ‘How was Mo doing?’.  
He gave Mo food for two days, that time span had already ended. They were together but Mo was alone. His mind ended up imagining the worst scenario- Mo alone in the cold, starving to death at some point.  
“Let’s go under that tree, it’ll give us some kind of shelter.”  
“I hope it’s not a storm.”  
“Shut up. Don’t make it worse than it is.”  
They sat there for an hour before the rain stopped and the night arrived, everything was pitch black.  
“So we’ll spend the night here now?”  
He Tian nodded. “What else is there to do?”  
Everything got quiet..almost. The forest was still full of noise and seemed like it was getting closer with every minute but no. The three of them learned quickly that this was only their imagination, the noise was farther away and would never reach them. I was just there to annoy them and keep them from falling asleep.  
“Am I seeing things or is there really a light?”  
He Tian looked at the way Jian Yi was pointing and yes, there was a light.  
All three of them couldn’t help but stare at the spot where the weak light was coming from. For a minute they didn’t dare to say anything.  
“Could it be a campfire?”  
Jian Yi jumped up first. “ Maybe it’s Mo?”  
“Don’t get your hopes up. We don’t know what it is.”  
He Tian wasn’t even sure if Zheng Xi told that to Jian Yi or him.  
Quickly they headed towards the direction of the light. At first they tried to stay calm about it but the closer they got the faster they went.  
As they arrived they stopped.  
‘What if it’s the guards?’  
The trio stayed still hiding behind a bush.  
No words, they were waiting.  
In front of them was a cave and above it’s opening was a lantern. At this point seeing the warm light made them feel like moths, all they wanted to do was to feel its warmth.  
Suddenly they heard someone.  
“Come on, you two! Let’s get going, others are already gone home.”  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.”  
“Well hurry up!”  
“What? You're scared that food will get cold when you’re not around?”  
“At this point there won’t be any left when we get home!”  
“Like, boss would let that happen.”  
The strangers packed the last of their things and took the lantern down.  
Jian Yi whispered. “They’re not the guards so should we go?”  
“That doesn't mean they’re not dangerous. They could tell She Li we’re here.”  
He Tian looked at the strangers who were talking and laughing about something.  
“It’s worth a shot.”  
He got up and headed toward the trio.  
“Hello!”  
The guys didn’t expect someone to be with them so they screamed as they herd He Tian witch gave Jian Yi and Zheng Xi courage to get up as well.  
“Who are you people!?!?!”  
“We? We got lost and thought that maybe you could help us?”  
The guys looked at each other and then the three of them told their 'getting lost story' which was made up from spotted but looked like the strangers didn't notice these details.  
“W-Well sure...You can come with us if you’d like?”  
“We will. Thank you!”  
Jian Yi gave He Tian thumbs up as they were handed a thermos with warm coffee.  
While drinking and being on the cloud nine as the feeling of warmth reached his fingertips He Tian couldn't help but notice one of the guys saying something about people getting lost in the wood has become a thing.  
‘Was there someone else? Was it Mo?’

“It’s a house!”  
“We can see, idiot.”  
You can’t even imagine what the three of them felt. Only to see the warm colors of the lights was already a relish and now they were standing beside a house. Smoke was coming from the chimney, warm lights were shining in the yard and people were talking inside.  
“I've never been happier to see an old house.”  
The other two nodded.  
The strangers let them have a moment before saying “Let’s go now. You people must be hungry and I promise we have an amazing cook in our household.”  
They walked to the other side of the house were the main door was.  
Reached the front side of the house He Tian felt the world stop for a moment.  
In front of the house, on the stairs sat Mo Guan Shan smoking a cigarette. The door behind him was open and the warm light surrounding him. He Tian couldn't think about anything better than this.  
Seeing the three of them Mo’s eyes widened.  
“...W-What’re you doing here?”  
“Boss, do you know them? Is everything alright?”  
“I’m fine you idiots and but the fucking mattocks away! You're gonna break something!”  
He Tian rushed to Mo and grepped him into a hug while pressing his forehead agents Red's neck he whispered so only Mo could hear "I'm so glad you're ok.". Mo's body was warm agents his cold skin, so warm it burned.  
"Get of me. You're wet and cold."  
He Tian couldn't help but smile as the words held no anger. He looked at the Redhead. "And your body hot as fuck."  
"Idiot."  
Jian Yi joined in the hug soon after and Zheng Xi patted Mo on shoulder.  
For their luck Zheng Xi was first one who regain his brain.  
“She Li found out that He Tian didn’t kill you and ordered me to bring him to him so we decided to run away.”  
Mo let out a sight, he didn’t know what do say or do so he just ignored what he just heard.  
“Come in. You assholes stop blocking the doorway!”  
“Sorry, boss.”  
Now the three of them could see that more guys, four the be exact, stood on the doorway.  
Jian Yi grabbed Mo by the shoulder and whispered “Who are they and why did they call you a boss?”  
“Pts, like I should know.”

In the end the four of them decided that they should tell the seven gang members the truth about Mo and what happened. They all told their story of and why they really ended up here.  
“Your own relative?”  
“You saved boss?”  
“So you’re She Li’s knight?”  
“Wasn’t it cold?”  
“What the fuck if this?! A kindergarten!? Let them be or at least ask one at the time!”  
And just like in kindergarten all of the seven gang members answered at the same time. “Sorry, boss.”  
“You guys can stay here as long as needed. Although we don’t have enough room...would you guys mind sharing a bed with someone?”  
Zheng Xi looked at Jian Yi. “We won’t mind sharing a bed, will you?”  
The blond stared at his friend for a moment. “Of course I'll sleep with you.”  
Everyone’s eyes traveled on He Tian who quickly looked at Mo. “Well I don’t mind sharing a bed as well, do you?”  
“No way I’m gonna shear bed with you.”  
“Boss, you can sleep in my bed if you want to?”  
“Red’s just joking. He’ll sleep with me.”

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi watched from the corner of the room how Mo with his gang and He Tian was sitting behind the table. One of the owners had broth a bottle of vodka, all of them were talking and laughing while doing shots in between.  
Jian Yi leaned closer to his friend and whispered “It’s like I’m watching mafia come to life in front of me.”  
Zheng Xi nodded.


	10. The sleeping death

She Li got the news of three of his servants disappearing.  
“Damn it! I shouldn't have trusted any of them!”  
But the three didn’t matter. All She Li wanted was Mo Guan Shan.  
He grabbed his mirror and said “Mirror, mirror in my hand tell me who’s gonna be the next king?”  
“Not you, my sire. I see a young man with flaming red hair sitting on the throne once he knows the truth.”  
“And where can I find him?”  
“Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh wall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Mo Guan Shan, the next king.”  
She Li threw back his cape and rushed down the narrow stairs.  
“The next king you see is me.”  
In a basement, She Li knew what to do. He opened a book, flipping to the pages while a white snake peeked out of a human skull to look at his master.  
“Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my raiment to a peddler's cloak.”   
He stopped at one of the spells and reached for the goblet in front of him and the bottle of his right.  
“Mummy dust, to make me old.”  
He repeated the lines while he rushed back and forth, adding more and more into the goblet.  
“To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind to fan my hate.”  
Everything added to the formula he raised the goblet. “A thunderbolt to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell.”  
She Li drank the poison, with the last drop he felt how he couldn’t breathe and pain shot through his chest.  
His vision went blurry and the world around him started spinning. His body transformed, slowly turning old and weak.  
He let out an evil laugh, knowing he was close to victory.  
“A perfect disguise! Now to the second part.”  
He grabbed another book and threw it on the table, turning the pages as fast as possible.  
“Ah! Found it! A poisoned apple, a sleeping death.”  
She Li leaned closer to the book as he read “One taste of the poisoned apple, and the victim's eyes will close forever... in the sleeping death!”  
As he started mixing the ingredients he turned back to the book.  
“But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." He laughed and looked at the snake. "Ah, hear this! The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. Bah! No fear of that. They will think he's dead. He'll be buried alive!”  
She Li’s last words echoing between the stone walls like a ghost, yelling back at him “Buried alive! Buried alive!”


	11. Chapter 11

He Tian remembered how Jian Yi said ‘Being in love is like being drunk.’.  
‘That idiot should try being both at the same time.’  
He looked at Mo Guan Shan who was sleeping beside him and the feeling was surreal. He couldn’t tell if the warmness in his chest and the stupid smile on his face was from the alcohol or was it Red...probably both.  
He Tian couldn’t help but smirk when Mo turned to face him and he saw two amber colored eyes.  
“Why the fuck are you staring at me, you creep?”  
“I don’t wanna fall asleep.”  
Mo looked at He Tian, clearly confused.  
“Cuz I would miss you.”  
Red looked unimpressed and turned around once again. “You’re a fucking idiot. Go to sleep.”  
He Tian heard softness in his voice, he waited a moment before moving closer to Red. Another moment and as there was no response he wrapped his hand around Mo.  
“Let go.”  
“No.”

He Tian woke up hearing noise coming outside the guest room. The gang was yelling and looking for something.  
The bed of empty, Mo had already left.  
‘Probably went to help these idiots.’  
He Tian couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as the gang seemed to like Mo. The owners left early and Mo always woke up so he could make them breakfast before they went to work.  
When the house was finally quiet Mo came back and climbed in bed, He Tian couldn't help but laugh.  
“What’re you laughing about, asshole?”  
“For a moment here I felt like your husband and father of seven kids.”  
“Fucking…!” Mo threw a pillow at him.  
“Ahhh look at us fighting like an old marriage couple.”  
“I’m gonna kill you.”  
He smirked. “You know? I don’t mind the runaway life with you, my love.”  
“Go to hell, He Tian!”  
“Only if you go anyway what time is it? I should go back and tell Zheng Xi’s family the news today.”  
“Why you?”  
“Because they are expecting Zheng Xi or Jian Yi but not me.”


	12. All alone, my pet?

He Tian had borrowed a horse go and tell Zheng Xi’s family that their son is alright.  
When Zheng Xi and Jian Yi heard that everybody was doing something they decided to go help the owners with the work in the mine although Mo knew better than any other that this was not really the case, Jian Yi will cause more trouble than good there.  
Mo was hanging the wet clothes on the washing line as he heard something coming from behind. When he turned around he saw an old man who looked so weak that he could barely stand.  
‘Damn, how’s he still alive?’  
The man was panting heavily from a simple walk. “Can I ask for a cup of water?”  
“Y-yeh, sure.” Mo went to the well to get the water. “Hey, old man? What’re you even doing out here?”  
Mo couldn’t come up with any reasonable explanation why someone would need to come so deep into the forest especially in such an old age.  
“I’m going to the town, I thought I would make a shortcut but my old body let me down.”  
Red handed the old man a cup of water. “Well, next time stay on the road.”  
There was something similar about the old man, the way he looked reminded Mo of someone but he wasn't sure who would that be.  
As Mo took the empty cup back the old man said “Let me give you something in return, young man.”  
Mo saw as the man pulled out an apple between the cloth and handed it to him.  
“I don’t need it.”  
“This is no ordinary apple, it's sweeter than any other.”  
Mo looked at the apple when he noticed something. A bracelet made out of brown wooden pearls, just like She Li had. His eyes widened when he realized why he seemed similar before. The man looked like an old version of She Li.  
“No need, old man. Keep it. It’s still a long way out of the forest.”  
“I have more, my pet.”  
'No way!'  
Mo dropped the mug. He turned around to run towards the house but a hand grabbed him by his wrist. Red’s eyes met with the old man’s and he saw how the figure grew in front of him, taking back its original form. With a quick moment She Li stood in front of him.  
Mo tried to pull his hand free but the blond was holding tight.  
With a quick move She Li spinned Mo around and his other hand wrapped around Red’s torso.  
Now Mo’s back pressed against his chest, one hand holding him by the wrist while the other slid over Mo’s body towards his neck he said “All alone, my pet? Where are your friends now?”  
“Fuck you!”  
“You’ve been lucky enough to run before but not anymore. I will be the next king!”  
“You fucker, the throne is yours from the start! Leave me out of this!”  
She Li pressed his cold lips on Mo’s ear. “Your father’s will says otherwise.”  
Mo struggled to get free but there was no use before he could think of anything the red apple he was offered before was pushed on his lips.  
As soon as the fruit touched his lips Mo felt how his world came dizzy and his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.  
“Sweet dreams, my love.”  
Everything went black.  
She Li let go as Mo body went loose in his arms. His breath will still. His blood congealed. His lifeless body fell on the ground.

When He Tian got back home it was already dark. He felt relief to be back, everything had gone well and the guards didn’t even see him. When he went inside the house there was no one there. The house was cold and empty, no Mo Guan Shan in the kitchen.  
‘Is he in the mine?...Yeh, that must be it.’  
He looked outside the window, Mo was probably fine but why did this room feel so cold; too cold and too quiet. Then He Tian heard something and his heart skipped a beat, Jian Yi’s scream.  
He rushed where the scream came from only to find Red in front of Jian Yi’s feet. Laying on the ground, showing no sight of life.  
“Red!”  
He Tian dropped on his knees desperately trying to find a pulse.  
“He Tian, let me.”  
One of the guys checks Mo’s pulse. Without saying anything he slowly and gently tried his best to find something to give them hope. The seconds seemed like hours for all of them as they waited for the answer.  
“Nothing...H-he’s dead.”  
He Tian felt his world shrink, leaving room only to see Mo’s dead body in front of him.  
“This can’t be! People just don’t die out of nowhere!”  
Zheng Xi hugged Jian Yi trying to calm him down.  
“I don’t know why he died.”  
Zheng Xi looked at the ground, right now people were too much to handle. He didn’t want to see their sadness while he himself had lost a friend as well. That was all it took for him to notice.  
“He wasn’t here along.”  
Jian Yi looked up to his friend. “What?”  
“Look at the ground. Someone was here with him.”  
“W-who..?”  
“She Li, who else.”


	13. Class

As Mo had a wild personality then they didn’t want to put him in a dark coffin and bury him, at least not yet. It seemed wrong.  
The best thing they could come up with was a class coffin so they could see Mo, making his death a little easier to accept.  
It took the guys a week to make such a coffin and when it was finally ready they placed it into the forest close to the house.  
They looked at Mo. He didn’t look dead, already a week had passed but the young man looked like he was sleeping.  
“We should place the class over him now.”  
He Tian looked at Zheng Xi. “Not yet.”  
“He Tian, it must be hard but you can't erase death. We’ll give you time but not more then an hour. I’m sorry.”  
His friend went back inside leaving He Tian alone...beside Mo.  
‘Yes, I know you’re dead and that’s it but why?...I know I can’t change it. I had so much planned. I wanted to tell you what I did that day away from you. I wanted to confess to you one day. So why?’  
The idea of losing someone just in blink of the eye was the worst nightmare and it just happened to them, to He Tian.  
He Tian sat on the edge of the coffin, placing his hand over Mo to lean closer.   
“Mo, can you at least do me the favor and look death…please?”  
For many times he said said ‘I think I love you’ to Mo only as a joke because he always feared that Red wouldn't return the feelings. He Tian realized he never said the right words at least not with the right tone.   
He watched the young man. “Little Mo, I know that you can’t answer but...can I kiss you?”  
He Tian waited for no answer and then placed his lips on Mo’s. When he pulled away he looked at Mo’s face which was only five centimeters away from his.  
“I know I love you, Little Mo.”  
Before He Tian could pull away, Mo's eyes snapped open. He Tian doesn't have time to react when Mo punched him, making the brunet fall to the ground.  
“What the fuck, He Tian?!?! Don't just go around saying stuff like that!!!”  
Seeing the bastard look at him, eyes widen like he just woke from death, the memories of what happened rushed back to him. He took a loom around to find himself laying in a coffin.  
“I-I...?”  
He Tian nodded slowly before he jumped off the ground and hugged Mo.  
“...”  
“I thought you were dead.” He Tian pulled back to look Mo in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?”  
Red blushed “Hell no.”  
He Tian pressed his lips against Mo’s neck.  
“What the fuck!? Get off!”  
He Tian smiled, knowing that he probably went crazy or just dropped death from the stress but that didn't matter, Mo was with him.  
‘He’s back.’

He Tian and Mo Guan Shan walked into the house and everyone went crazy. At first there were 30 mins of yelling about a ghost but soon they understood that it was real.  
“What did you do to wake him up?”  
He Tian smirked but before he could answer Mo’s fist landed on his stomach while the Redhead said.  
“...Nothing. I just woke up.”  
Mo explained to them what She Li had to him.  
“You wanna say that your father left the throne for you?”  
“Yes, that was his last will or at least that what he told me.”  
“That would explain it. The king’s last will is in the castle so She Li can’t destroy it but when Mo is death it doesn't even matter.”  
“But how? How can it be that kings last will wasn’t announced?”  
“If I’m not wrong then that’s thanks to She Li’s family. There was rumors of his family making deals with the counselor but nobody knew about what or if the stories were even true. As everyone knew there was a last will they couldn’t destroy or deny it but I remember my father talking about the king’s last will and how it wasn’t read to the citizens or even to the people living in the castle. Back then people blamed it on the laziness of the counselor, nobody thought of the thorn as She Li's family made an announcement that their son is the next king.”  
“So what now?”  
“Well She Li only cares about himself. We can’t just let him get away with it.” He Tian looked at Mo. “What do you think, Little Mo? Wanna wear the fancy clothes again? The heals and cape really suit you, you know.”  
Mo looked at the smirk on the brunet’s face as he flipped him off but He Tian saw a smirk on Red's face.  
'God, my husband is the next king.'   
“Wait!? Are we starting a revolution here?”  
“Yes.”


	14. A prince

He Tian sat on the edge of the coffin. Just couple of hours ago Mo had been lying in and He Tian couldn't believe his luck, he had to come back here just to make sure it really had happened.  
Suddenly he heard a noise, for his surprise when he looked up he saw a prince on the withe horse. The man was tall and handsome, dressed in royal clothes. He Tian had to admit the guy looked like he could sweep every women and maybe even men off their feet.  
“My friend, can you tell me witch way is the town?”  
He Tian gave him a skeptical look. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
“I'm a prince from far far away. I’m on a journey to find love and fate has brought me here.”  
He Tian smirked. “Well too late for that, the sleeping beauty already woke up and has a potential candidate for a long lasting relationship, me. But well the town is that way.”  
“Ow, ahh...g-good bye then!”  
"Not so fast."  
He Tian turned around to see Mo standing with his arm crossed while Buzzcut was pointing a shotgun towards the prince.  
The prince looked shock really scared of what could happen. "W-what's going o-on? I-I-m a prince of..."  
"No one cares who you are. We need this horse to take over the castle so hurry up and get down if you wanna live."  
Mo's voice was powerful, a true voice of a king.   
He Tian could feel his face heat up a little, he was madly in love with the Redhead.


End file.
